


Interrupted

by plaidpatternedtrenchcoat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel PWP, M/M, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidpatternedtrenchcoat/pseuds/plaidpatternedtrenchcoat
Summary: Dean loves when motels have those vibrating beds. But, it seems that Cas lives them even more.





	Interrupted

Dean laid back onto the motel bed, resting the back of his head in his palms. He loved when motels had those vibrating beds. They worked wonders on his aching back and soothed his muscles. But, there was another part of him that was affected that he wasn’t going to tell anyone.  
He turned up the volume on his headphones, stoked about being alone for a few hours while Sammy chatted with the local law enforcement. He finally had some fucking time to himself.  
Dean jumped suddenly at the feeling of something sliding up his legs. He ripped the headphones from his ears and grunted. “What the—” His gaze locked with familiar, shimmering blue eyes. “What the hell, Cas?” His gaze narrowed at Cas’ hands, which were resting on each of his knees.  
“Hello, Dean,” Cas greeted his boyfriend in his usual, gravelly tone. “I’m sorry I scared you.” His hungry eyes scanned over Dean. “I just couldn’t help it, seeing you like this.” Cas’ finger traced over Dean’s half-hard cock under his jeans. “I like this bed.”  
Dean growled at Cas’ slight touch. “Yeah, me too.” His eyes fluttered shut as Cas’ feather light touches became desperate grabs. Castiel reached up and quickly unhooked the button of Dean’s thick jeans, then yanked down the zipper. Dean eagerly rocked his hips, allowing the angel to slide the clothing down his thick thighs. Sure, Cas could just snap his fingers and rid both of them of their hinderance, but what was the fun in that?  
Cas froze the moment the bed stopped moving and peered up at Dean. Dean whined and stared back. “Cas?”  
Cas’ lust blown gaze remained locked on the hunter. “We need another quarter.” His voice was solid, with a hint of desperation. He wanted this as badly as Dean did, and Dean could feel it.  
Dean reached over to the bedside table and grabbed another quarter. Within moments of slipping it into the coin slot, the bred roared back to life, and Cas continued.  
A hiss escaped from Dean as Cas yanked down his boxers, allowing his now throbbing cock to spring free. The tip was red and leaking, dripping several drops on precum onto Dean’s stomach.  
“So beautiful,” Cas growled as he smoothed his palms over Dean’s hips. His fingers moved up to lift Dean’s t-shirt out of the way. “I wish I could stare all day.”  
“C’mon Cas, please,” Dean begged, rocking his hips. Cas just chuckled leaning his head down so his hot breath skated over Dean’s sensitive cock.  
“Please, what?” Cas teased. Dean just grunted in frustration, bucking his hips again.  
“Cas, please stop teasing and suck my fucking cock already!” Dean panted, gripping the sheets. Cas watched as the muscles in Dean’s thighs twitched and shook under his grasp. Then, he finally gave in and wrapped his warm lips around Dean’s throbbing erection.  
Cas swirled his tongue around the tip, slowly dragging over the slit, before circling the edges. Dean thrusted upward, but Cas leaned back, not letting him take the reins.  
“Ah, ah. We’ll get there.” Cas grinned, before flattening his tongue over Dean’s slit. The hunter groaned and writhed beneath him, gripping the sheets so hard they were coming untucked. But, Dean didn’t care, as long as Cas never stopped doing what he was doing.


End file.
